Harold Jordan
Harold "Hal" Jordan is a Test Pilot for Ferris Aircraft from Coast City, former Captain in the United States Air Force and is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Jordan was chosen as a worthy successor to Green Lantern Abin Sur who died after crashing to Earth after battling the powerful Fear Entity Parallax becoming the first human ever selected to join the Green Lantern Corps. After going to Oa for training, he returned to Earth faced with the threat of Hector Hammond who gained powers from the body of Abin Sur and the threat of Parallax consuming the planet in fear, but managed to overcome his fear to defeat both. Not long after defeating Parallax, Hal soon stumbled upon the plot of the Manhunters who had returned from the abyss with a secret powerful weapon to get revenge on the Guardians of the Universe and the Corps. Biography Early Life Born to parents Martin Jordan and his wife Jessica Jordan and is second oldest of 3 sons: James Jordan and Jack Jordan in the west coast city of Coast City, USA. Hal had a very close relationship with his father Martin, admiring him greatly wantning to become a pilot just like him. When Hal was 12, his father who worked as a test pilot for Carl Ferris and his company Ferris Aircraft and was testing an expermintal plane to which Martin took Hal and the rest of the family along with him to watch him fly. When the plane began to lose control, Martin steered the jet away from the crowds of people watching where Hal and the rest of family were watching from and onto the runway before ejecting but not in enough time scarring Hal for the rest of his life. Failures in Life "I'm going to make you look good up there, Don't worry. Now let's get these pants off and fly some planes" - Hal Jordan to Carol Ferris Hal grew up and joined the US Air Force but was kicked out and got a job at Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot, the same job his father Martin had. Hal grew a hatred for the company's owner, Carl Ferris blaming him for his father's death that devastated his life but took the job reluctantly because of his need for work and also because of his love for flying. Later in life after bedding a girl he met the night before, Hal woke up to find his alarm ringing out and realised he was late for a test flight. He quickly got dressed as the girl awoke and told her that there was "water in the tap". He drove to Ferris Aircraft Headquarters as fast as he could and into the changing rooms to change where he ran into boss Carol. Carol berated Hal for being late and his lack of profesionalism for the test flight, which is important to Ferris Aircraft's future. Hal asked Carol to go out on a date with him if he beats the U-CAV's but she told to get serious for once in his life. Hal and Carol get suited up into their F-35's ready for the test flight again the Sabre U-CAVs flown by pilots on the ground. The U-CAV's had to get target lock and hyperthetically destroy the jet's Hal and Carol were flying. The U-CAV's quickly follow and Carol struggles to beat her opponent before she is taken out as well by Hal flying high and using her as bait. Hal realises that the U-CAV's are pretty good but only follow set perameters and takes his plane into a coffin corner, so it stalls. The 2 U-CAVs follows and begin to stall and fall to Earth until all 2 have crashed but by now Hal is unconcious. He eventually regained consciousness and ejected as the jet continued to fall and exploded into the ground. Hal was later berated for his antics by boss Carl Ferris and also Carol and for losing a jet worth millions of dollars as well as blowing the military contract the company was relying on and was banned from flying for the company and was told to think about his life and how stupid he was. Hal went to his mother's house to celebrate his nephew Jason Jordan's birthday where his test flight was on the news watched by his brothers Jack and James who told him to think about what his actions could do to the family. He then went upstairs to give his nephew Jason his present. As he went to leave, he bathed in a green bubble and shot into the air and above Coast City at high velocity landing near the old pier. Recieving the Ring "The ring said it was a great responsibility" - Hal Jordan to Thomas Kalmaku As he got up and look he discovered an Alien ship and as he got closer, saw the purple alien pilot inside who appeared to be injured. Hal unfazed ran over and helped the alien out of his crashed ship and laid him on the ground and lent over him amazed at what he was experiencing. The alien then spoke to Hal in perfect English asking for his name. Hal gave the alien his name and asked how he could speak English and the alien revealed himself as "Abin Sur" and the ring can translate any language and it chose him and that he must become one like him, a member of the Green Lantern Corps and to protect the universe. Abin took off his ring and handed it over Hal telling him to go inside the ship and to get the Green Power Lantern and speak the Oath before he passed away. Hal trying to take it all in, rang Tom telling him to come and pick him up in the pick up and then buried Abin next to his ship. As Tom came amazed at the alien ship and Hal's story about the ring and Lantern, they heard the sound of Helicopter's which soon flew overhead. Tom and Hal ran for it to Tom's truck and drove away fast with the ring and lantern. Hal began telling Tom what Abin Sur told him to which Tom remarked that those characteristics aren't Hal Jordan. Taking the Ring and Lantern home, Hal tried to access its power reciting numerous Oaths with the Lantern doing nothing. He accidentally activates it and the Green Lantern Oath is pulled from within Hal. Carol is then banging on the door and Hal answers refusing Carol entry instead offering to go for a drink. Hal apologizes for blowing the contract and also for being irresponsible and shares a tender dance with Carol. When she questions him about why he froze in the air with his jet perfectly fine, he over reacts and leaves through the door to go to his car. He is jumped by Bob and 2 other employees who had been released by Ferris and beat him up. Hal uses the ring to create a giant fist and knocks all 3 out with a single blow. The ring then activates and again creates a green aura around Hal and sends him flying into the air at high speed out of Earth's atmosphere and through a portal to Oa. Waking up, he has a green skin uniform similar to Abin Sur's and a mask. He is then welcomed by Tomar-Re who introduces himself and elaborates on the importance and origin of the Green Lanterns. Hal then takes his first flight and fly to the Great Hall where Thaal Sinestro is giving a speech on the threat that lurks in space, Parallax and on the death of Abin Sur. Tomar then takes Hal to the Training Levels and introduces him to constructs before introducing Kilowog, his chief trainer. Kilowog brutally trains Hal using constructs and teaching him how close he can fly to a sun in space. Sinestro arrives and takes over the training telling Hal that he won't accept weak links in the Corps and easily defeats Hal in combat before leaving disgusted telling Hal he is not worthy of Abin Sur's ring. Hal says Sinestro is right and leaves for Earth. Hal is then invited to a Ferris Aircraft party to celebrate them getting the contract thanks to Carol's persuasion. When Sen. Robert Hammond's helicopter malfunctions and crashes, Hal uses the ring and turns into Green Lantern and saves the helicopter creating a car to pick the car up and a platform drive it to safety whilst also saving Carol from a falling sign. He ensures Carol is ok and then flies away. Tom then arrives at his apartment wanting to know everything. Hal shows him changing into costume impressing Tom who says that he is a super-hero and they always get the girl. Hal then goes to Carol's office where he puts on a voice to try and disguise himself but Carol sees straight through it and recognizes him as Hal. He then explains to her what has happened to him and about the Green Lanterns. Battle with Hammond and Parallax "The one thing a Green Lantern is supposed to be is fearless, that isn't me" - Hal Jordan to Carol Ferris Return of the Manhunters Hal is summoned to Oa where the planet has come under attack from a large group of Manhunters, who Kilowog reveals were the predecessors to the Green Lantern Corps that rebelled and went into exile. Hal and the rest of the Corps face off and destroy large groups of Manhunters before they retreat back to their home planet Biot. It is later revealed by the Guardians that the Manhunters used the attack as a decoy and broke into the Guardians' Vault and stole Yellow Light Energy Appearance Hal is a normal looking male human standing at over 6 feet and of a good muscle build. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is normally styled up and normally wears pretty basic clothes such as vests and plain t-shirts along with his father's brown bomber jacket with a pair of jeans. Whilst on his job as a test pilot, Hal wears a grey jump suit and a pilot's helmet with a built in radio. Since becoming a Green Lantern, Hal is always seen wearing his Green Power Ring on his right hand on his middle finger and can instantly change his clothing to project his Green Lantern Uniform over his clothes. His Green Lantern attire is a skin tight projection from the ring. It consists of a glowing Green Lantern Corps emblem on his chest with a green torso, forearms and boots with black sections seperating each of the parts of the body. He also has a Green domino face mask on when as Green Lantern to conceal his identity which turns his eyes stark white with a transparent look around his pupils. Abilities Hal has no physical "Super Powers" and is as normal as every other human. Psychologically, Hal is one of the strongest beings in the universe which is why he was chosen as the first human Green Lantern, having an "Indominatable Will". When commanding a Green Power Ring, Hal is superemely powerful, being able to hold his own against Parallax while it had possessed the Immortal Krona. Also, being from Earth where there is a massive culture compared to other planets, Hal's imagination also allows him to create contructs other Aliens cannot. The Power Ring enables Hal to create a Green Aura that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Hal to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenetrable force fields. Below is a list of contructs Hal has created using the ring: *'Green Aura' *'Giant Fist' *'Ring Blast' *'Minigun' *'Sword' *'Missiles' *'Chainsaw' *'Dune Buggy' *'Fighter Jet' *'Flamethrower' *'Giant Spring' *'Shield' Weaknesses *'Emotional Spectrum' *'Ring Charge' Hal's main weakness is when he not in posession of his ring, meaning he is just as vulnerable to physical attacks as every other human. When in posession of the ring though, few things are able to stop the green energy released from his ring. Other energies from the emotional spectrum can effect Hal's ring and can nullify it, such as the colour Yellow which is the green energy of willpower has no effect against, unless in large amounts. Another weakness is that Hal's ring has to be charged by using a Green Power Battery otherwise the ring will lose its charge and will be rendered useless when out of energy. Personality The personality of Hal Jordan is something that has drastically changed numerous times over the course of his life. When he was young, his only idol was his father Martin who kept Hal grounded in reality and put strong principles into Hal. When Martin died in a test flight witnessed by Hal, it scarred Hal both mentally resulting in a somewhat rebellious personality making him become a selfish, arrogant person and a womanizing show off, to the frustration of the only person Hal has ever loved, Carol Ferris. He maintained this personality since his father's death until a life changing event occured in mid 2011 when Hal was chosen by the Green Power Ring of Abin Sur to join the Green Lantern Corps. Hal witnessed the crashing of Sur's ship and was told minor details of the Corps and its duty as defenders of the universe. Hal was intially unsure of the ring and it's power until he witnessed it for the first time in a fight again 3 U-CAV pilots who he angered earlier by ruining their test again Hal. Hal decided to test the full power of the ring and didn't fully respect its power until he went to Oa, home of the Green Lanterns and was officially inducted into their ranks after proving himself to the other Lanterns. Hal's personality seemed to have settled down into a much more grounded one but still maintains some variants of his old selfish, arrogant personality. Trivia *Hal is 27 in Green Lantern. He was 12 when his father died and is set 15 years after. See Also *Jordan Family Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters Category:Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Green Lantern members Category:Characters in the comics Category:Green Lantern secret keepers Category:Justice League Category:Military